


thirst trap

by tsunderestorm



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon: Devilman Crybaby, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: “Way to not like my Instagram post.”
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Kudos: 26





	thirst trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raptor_redeem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=raptor_redeem).



> Written for a prompt game on [twitter](twitter.com/tsunderestorm) and originally posted [here](https://twitter.com/tsunderestorm/status/1004844887546695680?s=20).

> _hey ryo_

_> hey ryo?_

_> ryo_

_> ryoooooooo >:(_

After his phone buzzed for the fifth time, Ryo relented and picked it up, coming face to face with a zoomed-in picture of Akira making an absolutely disgusting face. Sighing, he hit the call button and waited for Akira to pick up.

“Way to not like my Instagram post.” Akira’s voice said on the other end of the phone when he answered. It was obvious he was pouting, maybe even _crying,_ and Ryo couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Instagram post? Akira, you know I don’t check those types of things -“

Akira interrupted him, switching their call to FaceTime and saying “But you _have_ tocheck it, Ryo. It’s a GOOD one.”

Ryo minimized the call window and swiped two screens over until he found the icon for Instagram. He had an account (of course) and he followed only Akira, he just never checked it. When he opened his feed there was the post in question: Akira, posed in front of the mirror, hand low on his hip and his pants pulled low, the hem of his shirt between his teeth and his eyes heavy. Bedroom eyes, dark and sultry. Posing for the camera, for the hundreds of girls from his school that now followed his page, but most important for Ryo. It had to be for him, or Akira wouldn’t have called demanding he look.

His finger hovered over the heart on the screen, watching the number of likes tick up steadily. “Come on, you _HAVE_ to like it. You’re _you!”_ Akira urged. 

Ryo chuckled, sitting back in his chair and watching Akira squirm as he watched him look at the photo. Laughing, he clicked the heart until it filled up red, and he heard the notification beep on the other end of the phone and watched Akira set the phone on the bed before jumping up and cheering. He ran a lap around the room and then sat down with his hands in his lap, awaiting praise like a puppy.


End file.
